uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 483
| capacity = 84 seats | maxspeed = | gauge = Standard gauge | electricsystem = 630 V DC 3rd rail | poweroutput = | depots = Ryde depot }} The British Rail Class 483 electrical multiple units were originally built as 1938 tube stock units for London Underground. They were extensively refurbished between 1989 and 1992 by Eastleigh Works, for use on services on the Isle of Wight's Island Line. This was despite having already worked for nearly fifty years on the London Underground. The units replaced the even older and life-expired Class 485 and Class 486 units, which were introduced in 1967, but were originally built as 'Standard' stock units for the London Electric Railway in 1923. The stock is around 75 years old, making it the oldest type in Great Britain to remain in regular service and South West Trains currently has no plans to replace them. History Prior to Isle of Wight service The trains were originally built by Metro-Cammell as 1938 tube stock for London Underground. An initial batch was withdrawn from service in 1973, and they were considered for use on the Island Line (which would not bear that name for another 16 years). However, the under-floor equipment was thought to be a problem, as extensive adaptations would be needed to Ryde Works to allow fitters to access it. It was also felt that the under-floor equipment would be vulnerable to salt water damage on Ryde Pier, especially in bad weather. The last batch of 1938 stock was withdrawn in 1985, except for five trains required on the Northern line between 1986 and May 1988 due to increasing passenger numbers. In 1987 Network SouthEast managers realised that the existing 1923-built Class 485 trains would not be economically serviceable beyond around 1990 and thoughts turned to the future of the line. After closure of the route was discounted, it was decided to purchase and refurbish 1938 stock. In April 1988, London Underground offered a total of 28 carriages in revenue-earning condition to NSE, joined by three further carriages in May 1989. In addition, between May 1988 and October 1990, four scrap vehicles and nine works vehicles, to be used for spare parts, were taken from LU's Ruislip depot. While the project's feasibility study suggested that three-car units would be preferred, it was thought that the alterations required to Ryde depot would be both difficult and expensive. It was instead decided that two-car units would be used, using a maximum of six coaches in any train formation. Of the 31 coaches available, 20 were selected for use on the island. These were extensively refurbished between 1989 and 1992 by Eastleigh Works to ready them for service on the line. This was necessary as the trains had already worked for nearly fifty years on the London Underground. As well as cosmetic and structural work, significant electrical works were required both to replace dilapidated wiring, and to allow the trains to work from the line's three-rail electrical supply. Eight two-car units were initially refurbished between 1989 and 1990. These units were numbered 483001-008, although only the final three digits were carried on the cab ends. Units were painted in the new Network SouthEast livery, of blue with red and white stripes. The first unit was tested on the South West Main Line between Basingstoke and Eastleigh before travelling to Fratton ready for its transfer to the island. Testing and crew training on the remaining units took place on the Portsmouth Direct Line and Shepperton Branch Line. On the island The first unit, 001, arrived on the Isle of Wight on 5 July 1989 following an overnight ferry crossing from Portsmouth to Fishbourne. It was delivered by road to Sandown, then hauled to Ryde depot by one of the existing passenger trains. It began test running on the Island Line in the evening of 6 July, before a public launch on 13 July. Regular passenger services using the Class 483 did not commence until October, while the last of the eight planned units did not enter service until July 1990. While it was originally planned to use only eight units, in 1992—two years after the rest of the fleet had entered service—the ninth unit, numbered 009, was also refurbished and transported to the island. A tenth unit was also shipped to Ryde depot, although this was for spares only and was never used in passenger operation on the Island. This unit was unofficially given the unit number 483010. Each unit was formed of two driving motor vehicles, numbered 121–129 and 221–229. The technical description of this formation was DMSO(A)+DMSO(B). When the units were first introduced, the final digit of the unit number and the final digit of the carriage numbers corresponded, such that unit 001 was formed of vehicles 121 and 221. However, since then, many rearrangements have taken place to the unit formations. In 1996, with the Privatisation of British Rail, the Ryde–Shanklin line became the Island Line franchise, which was won by the Stagecoach Group. Services continued to be branded as Island Line. In the late 1990s several units were withdrawn from service as surplus to requirements. From 2000 onwards, the remaining units were overhauled, and most repainted into a new livery of blue and yellow, with pictures of dinosaurs. Two units, nos. 007 and 009, were later repainted into their original London Transport red livery, (albeit with yellow warning panels on the cab rather than the original red), and during 2007-2008, the rest of the fleet was painted into this livery. According to an article in the October 2005 issue of Rail Professional, at that time Island Line were paying "an eye-watering £140,000 a year" to lease the trains, meaning that "since privatisation, HSBC Rail has pocketed over £1m for leasing these relics that are effectively worthless." In March 2007, South West Trains purchased the rolling stock outright from the leasing company HSBC Rail for £1. Further that year, the Island Line franchise was amalgamated with South West Trains as part of the new South Western Franchise. There are no official plans to replace the rolling stock on the Isle of Wight, although Island Line once claimed to have interest of introducing "Piccadilly line rolling stock" in the future. Refurbishment The Class 483 trains have recently benefited from a further refurbishment; work on the six-vehicle fleet included: * an exterior repaint into London Transport maroon with cream window pillars * a retrim of the seat moquette into the same moquette that the London Underground A60/62 Surface Stock received during their refurbishment between 1993–98 Fleet details Six of the nine units remain in service, the majority of the others having been taken out of service in the late 1990s. Gallery Image:483008 Ryde Pier Head.JPG|Island Line No. 008 arrives at Ryde Pier Head, wearing the currently used livery based on that of London Transport. Image:483002 483007 Ryde Electric Depot.JPG|Island Line Class 483 EMUs No. 002 and 007 at Ryde Electric Depot. File:483 001 at St John's Road, 1989 - geograph.org.uk - 790855.jpg|Class 483 unit No. 001 on display at Ryde depot in 1989, shortly after transfer to the Isle of Wight. It carries British Rail's Network SouthEast livery. File:Island Line train - geograph.org.uk - 836245.jpg|Dinosaur liveried 483006 at work with Island Line in June 2008. Image:483004 Smallbrook Junction.JPG|Island Line Class 483 No. 004 at Smallbrook Junction, with a service bound for Ryde Pier Head. Image:Shanklin Station - geograph.org.uk - 785033.jpg|Island Line Class 483 No. 009 arrives at Shanklin. Footnotes References * External links * Official website of the operator of Class 483 EMUs 483